Kobalt Daora
A Unknown Species of the Kushala daora that is extremely powerful . Explanation Kushala daoras that adapted for melee combat and dragon breath in result of the bioenergy of the Elder´s Recess, also the amount of energy made them more intelligent that other dragons. Behavior Its eating habits are normally a mistery, but it has been theorized that with its strenght it can hunt and consume other Elder Dragons like Nergigante. Interesting enough, apart from not staying in the air as much as other elders, it seems to posses a great intelligence, being able to see the best tactic against other monsters. Attacks It shares Kushalas move set From Kushala Daora *'Wind Blast': In the ground, stands in two feets and throws an air cannon ball. *'Air Kick: '''While in the air starts kicking the hunters under him,but faster than other Kushalas. *'All Meele Ground Attacks: Bites, Lunges, Charges and attacks with all his parts like Kushala *'All Air Melee Attacks: '''Like Kushala, uses its attacks to hit the enemies below. Unique Attacks *'Dragon/Air Blast: 'It looks like a a normal air blast, but a dragon energy goes up from its chest to its face and shoots a combination of an air blast and dragon element(Can be used in air too). *'Swipe/Stomp/Tail Cut: 'First throws a swipe with one front claw, then uses the other to try to stomp the enemy,and finally turns around and does a tail swipe that can cause bleeding. *I'ce Barrage: 'In a manner similar to Teostra firebreath, uses an ice breath in front of it with an angle of 180º. *'Bite Combo: 'One of its harder attacks, (capable of pinning) , tries to bite someone in front, it sides, or back, and crush them between its teeth, in normal state, causes Severe Iceblight. *'360º Tail Swipe/Cut: 'Raises the tail, revealing its bladed sides and does a 360º tail swipe that causes bleed. *'Horn Ram: 'Puts its head down and procceds to try and hit the enemy with its horns, pushing them far away and stunning them (doesnt charge forward, does the attack in place to the sides or a hit in front). *'Pounce: 'Gets against the floor, and launches itself forward trying to bite, causes Severe Iceblight. If Kobalt Mode Is Active All of it physical attacks can cause bleeding and its breath attacks dragon ailment, also doesnt fly during this state. *'Final Dragon/Air Beam: 'Strongest attack, cant be blocked, fires a Dragon/ice Beam that one shots every hunter that touches it, in addition, it follows a target it has selected, the only way to dodge it is to go close to him so it cant hit you. *'True Pin/Bite Combo: '''Similar to its '''Bite Combo, but instead of throwing you, first uses its victim to hit anyone in front of it, and them throws them in front of it. *'Claw Combo: F'irst does a swipe with the left claw forward, then the right one to the front too, and finish the attack with a double swipe to the ground, every hit can cause bleeding. *'Tail Air Flip: '''Targets a hunter on the sides or the front, does a small roar (doesnt need earplugs) and procedss to launch itself while rotating and finishes with a tail hit to the ground shattering it, doing a lot of damage. *'Dragon Horn Charge: Similar to Kushala charge, but with its horns imbued in dragon element, and with them aiming down. *'Tail Combo: '''With a enemy behind, starts with a swipe from left to right, then while moving to the enemy tries to pierce it. *'Dragon/Air Trishot: 'Charging a bit more than a normal shot, proceeds to shoot three balls in a similar way to a gore virus barrage (to the front and the sides). *'Calculated Pounce: An attack that causes dragon element, while moving to left to right tries to guess where the hunter is going, and pounces in that direction while trying to stomp with one claw. *'Dragon Barrage: '''Like the '''Air Barrage', but with dragon element instead. Breaks *Head broken(2 times)(hardest part) **Horns broken *Tail Severed(2 carves) *Wings Scarred *Claws and Chest broken(Only Enraged) *Back legs Scarred(Weakest point) Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Roars and body starts shining more, dragon element starts coming out as steam from mouth, eyes turn red, and becomes faster, more agressive, and the skin hardens. *'Kobalt State: '''Also, its intelligence gets augmented as it starts to know what weapons the players are using, and plans counter measures against them, there are currently three ways to get him out of this state: #One option is being agressive enough to trip it out of this state. #The other is to make it attack and dodge all of its attacks until it tires,difficult but effective as he doesnt stop attacking . #'The last one is triggered only when is close to death and is special, sheathing your weapon and crouching enough time makes Kobalt flee, triggering the Mercy Drop.' *'Tired': Doesnt get tired, unless in '''Kobalt Mode', when it does, coughs dragon vapor, and gets to its original state, for a minute its attacks become slower, easy to predict, and its skin becomes softer. Carves High Rank *'Kobalt Shard': A blue piece of scale from the Azure beast, extremely sharp. *'Kobalt Fang': A fang sharp enough to pierce the hardest armor. *'Kobalt Tail': A tail that is adapted to kill dragons. *'Kobalt Horn': A beatiful turquoise horn, it seems to have something red flowing? *'Kobalt Claw: '''A claw with a sharp edge, difficult to work cause its harder than steel. *'Kobalt Membrane': A part from a wing of Kobalt, extremely hard, but also really light. *'Dragon/Ice Organ': The organ that produces the combination, can freeze and affect with dragon who touches it. *'Kobalt Plate: T'he hardest scale of the Kobalt beast, it protects the brain of the animal. G Rank *'Kobalt Armor-scale: A scale from the Kobalt Daora, its so sharp that it can cut you just by touching it. *'Kobalt Piercer Fang: '''A Fang from the Lord of Dragons, the souls of those that died between its teeth are still suffering. *'Kobalt Tailblade: 'Even if its not worked on, it can be used as a big weapon. *'Kobalt Crown: 'The piece formed by the Kobalt horns, the dragon element flows fast and menacing. *'Kobalt Draconic Claw: 'A claw almost impossible to work with, but extremely sharp an durable, its freezing in contact. *'Kobalt Wing: 'The wing of the Kobalt, the perfect combination between hardness and lightness. *'Death/Blizzard Organ: 'The secret of this nightmare combination hasnt been discovered yet. *'Kobalt Gem: 'A special gem that forms to protect the heart of Kobalt Daora, for some reason, when they shed their old skin, they shed this gem too for a stronger one, changes color between blue and red. Mount Same as other Kushala species. Description Ingame '''Mercy Drop When''' the strange condition''' its met,the Kobalt will flee,but while doing another mission or a expedition a old skin of Kobalt Daora appears close to the camp,giving an improved chance of getting a Plate or a Gem depending if its high rank or G rank. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Unknown Species Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster